The PennySheldon Truth Hypothesis
by psycholizard
Summary: Each of the guys see something unbelievable. Will Penny and Sheldon ever see it too? A "drabble" in 5 parts.
1. The Melted Butter Dilemma

Leonard tried to make sense of what he was seeing. He shook his head, blinked twice, and rubbed his eyes hard. But try as he might, the image he faced would not change into something  
more believable and less extraordinary.

Leonard desperately wanted to believe he was experiencing an intense auditory-visual hallucination brought on by excessive work hours. Or perhaps he had suffered a concussion while in the lab and this was merely a dream. However, as he surveyed the scene before him and quickly calculated all the possible variables, he knew this to be a false supposition.

Penny and Sheldon were sitting together on the couch watching a movie. Sheldon sat in his usual spot, and Penny sat beside him, a sight not so out of the ordinary. Both had their gazes fixed on the flickering television, which again was not unusual.

What was unusual was the bowl of popcorn perched in Sheldon's lap.

A bowl they were both eating from.

Leonard watched as Sheldon's hand dipped into the bowl and snatched a pieces of popcorn. He watched Sheldon's hand brush against Penny's as she too reached in for a handful. He watched Sheldon calmly eat the popcorn without launching into a diatribe concerning the presence of potentially harmful bacterium residing on a person's unwashed hand.

Leonard didn't know what he should do or if he should do anything at all. So instead he said the first thing he could think of.

"Hey guys, what's up?"


	2. The Dairy Dessert Problem

The pretty girl and Sheldon were sharing ice cream.

Sheldon and Penny. Penny had a bowl of something resembling Rocky Road and they were both eating it.

Raj watched in shock as Penny took a spoonful out of the bowl and then offered it to Sheldon. He watched, mouth hanging open and eyes wide, as Sheldon opened his mouth and allowed Penny to guide the spoon in without even looking up from the issue of _Physics Quarterly_ he was browsing.

Raj took a step back and surveyed the entire scene before him. Sheldon was in his seat, a sight not so unusual. What was unusual, aside from the whole ice cream eating thing, was the way Penny was sitting beside Sheldon. She was curled up, feet tucked under her, and legs bent toward and slightly resting against the legs of the lanky nerd. She had one arm propped on his shoulder while she nibbled at the dessert in her other hand.

Raj watched as Penny continued to nibble and Sheldon continued to read. In fact, if Sheldon had not continued to take spoonfuls of ice cream when offered by Penny, Raj would have though he was completely oblivious to the blonde cuddled up beside him.

"Oh hey Raj," Penny looked over at him, her eyes sparkling in the way only her eyes could. She held up the bowl toward him.

"You want some?"

With a quick shake of the head, Raj did the only thing he could think of.

He fled.


	3. The Tickling Equation

Howard Wolowitz was a man of the world, a real ladies man. He prided himself on the fact that he could unclasp a woman's bra in 2.6 seconds, provided the woman was sufficiently drunk enough to not know the difference between him and Brad Pitt. Yes, Howard Wolowitz knew what women wanted (which was, of course, his delectable body), and he set about giving women just that. He was a man who knew things.

Plus, he had a Master's degree in Engineering.

None of which aided him in making any sense of how or why Penny and Sheldon were currently sprawled out on the floor giggling like two individuals recently escaped from the insane asylum.

Correction, Sheldon was sprawled out on the floor. Penny was straddled on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head.

"Hey Howard," Penny managed to get out through her breathless laughing. "Did you know Sheldon's ticklish?"

For a brief moment, Howard was stunned into silence before he quickly recovered himself.

"No, but if you want I can show you my ticklish spots," he replied with a dirty leer and a waggle of the eyebrows.

Later that afternoon, as he nursed his bloody and broken nose, he reflect on the fact that one thing he should have known is that Penny was perfectly capable of throwing a shoe at him from that distance and not missing.


	4. The Penny Paradox

Sheldon was perturbed and preoccupied. Perturbed because earlier that week, Leonard had approached him and asked 'what was up' with him and Penny. The ludicrous implication of the statement forced Sheldon to conclude it was 'sarcasm' and he responded in kind. However, the serious expression that remained on Leonard's face following Sheldon's heartfelt chuckle indicated that it was not, in fact, any form of sarcasm, but rather his roommate was quite serious. He then decided that Leonard was paranoid and seeing things, so he had deigned not to respond. Instead, he decided to rewatch the movie Penny had brought over the previous day. She had made some interesting comments concerning the personal lives of the actors off-screen and he wanted to see how it influenced their overall performance.

The following day, when Raj asked him the same question, he chuckled again and inquired whether or not he had been speaking to Leonard. After seeing Raj's confused expression, Sheldon told him he was quite delusional and needed to get a CAT scan. Not giving it any more though, he had returned to a very interesting article in _Physics Quarterly_ on Guage-gravity duality. There was a certain familiarity about the article, almost as though he had read it previously but obviously he hadn't. Otherwise he would have picked up on the glaring flaws in the author's theory the first time around.

The final straw came when Wolowitz waltzed in and asked whether or not he had found Penny's ticklish spot. Sheldon had a few choice words for the shorter man, leaving him speechless and wide eyed before asking him to leave.

Sheldon still didn't understand the strange expression on Howard's face when he asked him on the way out what had happened to his nose.

Yes, Sheldon was perturbed but he was also preoccupied.

He was preoccupied by the blonde girl that had fallen asleep on his lap during a _Firefly_ marathon. As he shifted his position to one more comfortable, she turned over and looked up at him.

"Hey," she whispered sleepily.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to wake you with my movements," he responded. Penny sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's ok," she replied. "I should get back to my apartment anyways."

Nodding in agreement, Sheldon watched as she stood up. He watched as she stretched and as the little tank top she wore rode up, exposing her midsection. He watched as she smiled down at him and he felt himself smile back.

Then he watched as she bent down placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

He also watched, completely speechless, as she quickly rushed out the door.


	5. The Sheldon Cooper Paradigm

She had kissed Sheldon.

Why had she kissed Sheldon?

Sure, they'd been spending more time together recently. They'd had a lot of fun, too. He might be annoying as hell sometimes, but other times he could be really sweet. So long as they were doing something they both enjoyed, that is.

But just because they shared popcorn, ice cream, and watched endless hours of _Firefly_ doesn't mean she should kiss him.

Except that she already did and it was too late.

She kissed him.

Sighing, she plopped onto her couched and closed her eyes. Why couldn't she have a successful male friendship? She always did something to screw it up. It didn't help that the guys she usually attracted were dumb jocks. They took one look at her and thought she was a stereotypical blonde and an easy lay. It's hard to be friends with a guy when you sleep with him. It's even harder when you meet his girlfriend the next morning. It didn't matter though because most guys weren't interested in being her friend any more then she was interested in being theirs.

That is, until she met her four nerds. They were smart and there was little chance of her dating any of them (well, except for that whole Leonard thing which she preferred not to think of). And none of them had girlfriends to get jealous.

Things were great.

So why had she thought kissing Sheldon would be a good idea? She hadn't thought that was the problem. She woke up in his lap and saw the way he was watching her. She saw the way he watched her as she stretched and the look on his face when she talked to him. She didn't know what had possessed her to do it, but she had this indescribable urge to see what it would be like.

Who was she kidding? She knew what had possessed her. It was the same thing that had possessed her to find his most ticklish spot.

She liked him. Really liked him.

A sharp rap on the door interrupted her thoughts.

Rising from her spot on the couch, she walked over and opened the door.

"Sheldon," she said in surprise.

She watched as opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again. She watched him do this three times.

"Look," she said, placing a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you by surprise like that. I know you weren't expecting it and you probably didn't want me to kiss you, so…"

Sheldon's mouth covering her own interrupted what she would have said next.

Neither of them saw the three guys staring at them from the stairwell.

Nor did either of them see Leonard drop the Thai food on the floor in shock.

In fact, they were far too busy to see anything at all.


End file.
